


love like you

by bookcat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Empath, F/F, Psionics, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcat/pseuds/bookcat
Summary: An alien with empathic powers has a unique perspective on Alex and Maggie's relationship.





	love like you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sanvers Week Day 7 - Soulmates. Title from Steven Universe, because aliens with lots of feelings.

Kedryb Nhyulat had discovered Dollywood based on recommendations from the online NatCitETs community. Rumor had it that the proprietor, a Martian, had installed mild psychic dampeners; full blockers would have been a security risk, but dampeners made the venue welcoming for telepaths, empaths, and psychics of all ilks. 

Beluredtians, an empathic race, were generally only around a 4 on the Intergalactic Psionics Measure. However, each individual Beluredtian had a particular wavelength to which they were attuned, and for creatures on that same wavelength, their power could spike up to as much as a 7.5. 

Nhyulat was lucky enough that the first time xi encountered someone anyone on xir frequency, xi was mildly intoxicated and comfortable in xir favorite booth at the bar. Xi felt a wave of _confusion-fear-interest_ not xir own, and looking at the entrance, xi saw a handsome redheaded human woman with Investigator Maggie. She was glancing around apprehensively, but Nhyulat could tell it was mostly _curiosity_.

On Beluredt, a resonance this powerful was often an indication of pair compatibility. But before Nhyulat could seriously consider an approach, xi felt a burst of _affection_ towards the woman from the usually stoic and opaque Maggie. Xi was far from disappointed, however: to predict and witness the budding of a relationship between others was an act of worship, and xi sent thanks to Beluhi for the opportunity. 

From then on, Nhyulat had taken to watching the pair from afar, xir own personal sensory soap opera. The evening of their failed first kiss, Nhyulat was so injured by the exuding _humiliation_ that xi very seriously considered publicly scolding Maggie for her terrible mistake. Sustainer M’gann noticed and intervened, reminding Nhyulat that humans often viewed empathic insight as an invasion of privacy, and anyway Maggie’s thoughts featured enough regret without outside castigation. 

The next time the woman came to the bar, with her sister, Nhyulat felt such intense _devotion_ that xi took it upon xirself to engage the woman, challenging her to a contest of pool. The sheer earnestness of her emotions made xir crave more direct interaction, and besides, xi was convinced xir ceremonial observances were far from over. She came to know the woman as Vanguard Alex, a worthy bar-games opponent and, from then on, congenial acquaintance. 

As Alex and Maggie reunited and grew ever-closer, monitoring their relationship became a bright spot in Nhyulat’s weeks. Xi soaked up their _fondness_ , _tenderness_ , _admiration_ , _desire_ , and stored it in xir heart to use as armor against the _xenophobia_ from and general _frustration_ of the rest of National City’s residents. But it seemed all xir spying had not prepared Nhyulat for how intense those same emotions would be outside the safety of the a tavern.

Nhyulat was at Gino's picking up some cannoli for dinner when xi was hit by a _love_ so strong it xi had to sit down. After xir startle reflex relaxed, xi recognized Alex’s unique feelings-signature. Looking up, xi saw Alex, Maggie, and Champion Kara in the doorway.

"Okay, okay, tiramisu is your favorite but maybe you could do a dessert buffet? It won't _really_ be the happiest day of your life unless there's a chocolate pecan pie..."

"Sorry kid, I'm just not that into pecans."

"Also, even if all the catering was gross vegan salad, it would still be the happiest day of my life because I get to marry Maggie."

Nhyulat was overjoyed - and not just the reflection of the _bliss_ radiated by the bantering trio. A bonding ceremony for a pair this apt would be a holiday on Beluredt. Of course, on Earth these events were more personal, and an acquaintance at xir level would likely not merit an invitation. To avoid navigating that social norm, xi tried to sneak out the bakery without saying hello. 

"Nhyulat? Hey! Oh, wow, your scales look so pretty in the sunlight!”

Nhyulat turned and made an approximation of a smile. Xi supposed Kara’s overt friendliness would deflect any potential awkwardness. "Greetings to you all, friends."

"Heya, Nhyulat," said Maggie. Alex waved with the hand that was not holding her mate's.

Nhyulat then became engaged in a bout of small talk about other Dollywood regulars. All the while, xi debated internally whether xi should tell the financees just how sublime it felt to perceive their mutual energy. It was nearly blinding when they weren’t even looking at each other; when Maggie flashed her dimples in a giggle, Alex's reaction caused xir to physically stagger. Xi decided it was a message from Beluhi to explain how blessed they truly were.

"Whoa, you okay there?" Maggie's amusement had quickly turned to _concern_.

"Very much so. Tell me, do you know anything of my species?"

"You're from Beluredt. It’s in a binary star system, I think the one we call Kepler 47?" Nhyulat was impressed - Alex had clearly done some research since xi had first mentioned xir origins. 

Maggie added "M'gann mentioned once you have empathic abilities." 

"Beluredtian holovids are soooo romantic." Off Alex's warning glare, Kara added "... or so I heard. At the bar. From an alien."

Nhyulat chuckled - Kara's identity was the openest of secrets, especially to an empath. After all, Belurdedtian empathy was nearly universal, and notable among the few completely impenetrable species were Kryptonians enhanced by a yellow sun. Her face was expressive enough that Nhyulat did not find it as offputting as xi might've. Xi ignored that slip for now.

"All of this is true. We are all empaths, and as individuals, we have variations in attunement to the emotional wavelengths of other creatures. When there is a deep emotion over a strong resonance, it can become overwhelming."

"So just now when you tripped you had a literal attack of the feels? About what?" 

If Nhyulat could blush, xi would've done so. "As portrayed in the holos, to experience requited romantic love is a most supreme sacrament for us. And I have known for some time that Alex and I are of a frequency." Alex’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, then quickly widened in wonder, connecting the dots. 

"I admit that at the bar, I have oft enjoyed basking the spillover of your warmth. But feeling you here, away from M'gann's dampening technology..." 

"Wait, they’re so in love it hurts to look at them? OMG that is adorable!" 

"Pfft, no! I mean, xi said it’s a resonance thing," Alex dismissed, though Nhyulat could feel a spark of _hope_ through her usual _self-doubt_. 

"Well, to a certain extent that is true for you. But Maggie has always been quite difficult for me to read, and yet her adoration is as evident to me as the forces of gravity.” True to her words, Maggie’s reaction to that statement was inscrutable.

Xi had to elucidate. “Your love reminds me of the legend of Kvoh and Kgio. Two stars whose bond was so strong that matter itself bowed to Them and formed our Beluredt. Their bond, or Beluhi, blessed our kind with an abundance of and reactivity to sentiment, so we may live in perpetual awe of their closeness and communion. A synchronicity like yours, so rare and powerful, should be publicly honored and universally celebrated!” 

Nhyulat had not realized how passionate and loud xi had grown until xi felt Alex's _bewilderment-pride-chagrin-endearment_ overtaking xir own semi-religious ardor. Even Gino Jr. had stopped rolling out dough behind the counter to unabashedly listen to xir rant.

"I apologize for my vehemence. I must be going. Many congratulations on your engagement." Xi rushed out, ignoring Kara’s call for xir to come back and tell them more.

Xi waited a few days before returning to the bar, but eventually xir desire for community (and a drink) overtook xir embarrassment. 

Upon entering, Steward Darla flagged xir over immediately. "Here. Sawyer left this for you. Give her your number next time, I'm not a mailbox." Her gruffness was belied by _amusement_.

"Thank you, Darla. May I please have an Aldebaran Rum at the back booth when you have a chance?"

Nhyulat sat in xir booth and examined the small package. Xi had expected either the treatment of silence or a strongly worded request to stop invading their privacy, but neither of those possibilities provided for the enclosure of a gift... 

After receiving xir drink, Nhyulat opened the parcel. A few things slipped out - a smaller ivory envelope, a slip of ordinary paper, and what looked to be a bracelet. Barely daring to hope, xi opened the envelope, and was delighted to discover an actual invitation to the Sawyer-Danvers wedding. It was a beautiful embossed card, and xi gently traced the raised font used on their names.

After an acceptable amount of rejoicing, Nhyulat unfolded the other slip of paper to find a handwritten note. 

_Hey:_  
_I talked to a Martian I know, and he helped me create this portable dampener for you. Wear it to the ceremony so you don't pass out._  
_Maybe next time we're both at the bar you can tell me more about your planet, and what it means to have a resonant emotional frequency with someone?_  
_Also, the psionic tech J’onn found me was fascinating - if it's not, like, culturally insensitive, I'd love if you could come by the lab and we could run some tests._  
_See you soon,_  
_A.D._

If xi had tear ducts, Nhyulat might have cried happy tears. For now, xi put on the bracelet, carefully folded the paper, and left the bar. After all, xi had to try out xir new dampener immediately, and also find a frame in which to preserve this most holy artifact of _acceptance_.


End file.
